Ndona Pride
The Ndona Pride is a group of lions from King of the Jungle. They eventually evolved into the Pridelander pride. Temperament The lionesses are fairly even-tempered, leaving fights of dominance to the alpha male or king of the pride. Even when injured, Sarabi, the alpha female or queen of the pride, refrains from getting into a fight until Mufasa insists on punishing the perpetrator of the scuffle. When ordered by their king to attack, the lionesses can fight fiercely, able to take down an entire clan of hyenas single-handedly. Justice is heavily enforced, though they always wait for direction before taking action. Stolen prey in particular rubs the Ndona lionesses the wrong way, prompting even the most laidback member to roar for justice. Role ''The Lion King'' (January 1990) At the start of the screenplay, the Ndona Pride has an established territory in the Pride Lands, directed under the wise rule of King Mufasa. The lionesses, experienced tawny huntresses, manage to take down a zebra and take their fill of the meal, leaving the remains for a clan of scavenging hyenas. Years later, a rogue lion named Scar attacks Sarabi, prompting Mufasa to drive the stranger out of the kingdom. The rogue, however, teams up with the hyenas and returns, killing Mufasa and stealing his title as king of the pride. Horrified at witnessing his father's death, Simba flees and bides his time, waiting until he is full-grown to return to the Pride Lands and challenge Scar. With the help of the lionesses, Simba manages to defeat Scar and his army of hyenas, restoring his rightful place among the pride. Under Simba, the kingdom prospers, and the pride welcomes a new cub, the son of Simba and Nala, who will one day succeed his father as the king of the Pride Lands. ''King of the Beasts'' (May 1990) Like the first script, this script places the Ndona Pride in control of the renowned Pride Lands. When Simba, the prince of the pride, is a young cub, a fire ravages the land, leaving Mufasa no choice but to order his pride to flee before the flames. To the relief of the pride, the fire proves only a slight difficulty, and the doings of the pride continue per usual. One day, Simba is saved from a warthog by Banagi, the prince of the hyena clan. Indebted to the hyena, Mufasa offers the clan his pride's catch, but to his dismay, a rogue lion named Scar attempts to steal the catch. Furious, Mufasa fights him back and forces him off his land, but not long enough to keep him from attracting Banagi's attention. With the help of Banagi and the hyenas, Scar challenges Mufasa and manages to defeat him, killing him before his own pride and stealing his right as the king of the Pride Lands. Forced into exile, Simba flees his kingdom, waiting until he is full-grown to return and avenge his father. With the help of the lionesses, Simba manages to provoke Scar into a fight. A terrible battle instigates, a battle which Simba promptly wins, and the hyenas are forced into reverence for their new king. With Mufasa's son now the head of the pride, the kingdom prospers, and a new heir is born to Simba and Nala, a son who will one day succeed his father as the king of the pride. Members Category:Concepts Category:Deleted Characters Category:Groups Category:Lions Category:Prides